Alinon the Alchemist
|class = |services = |location = Camlorn Crosswych Frostbreak Fortress |region = Glenumbra Wrothgar |province = High Rock |dlc = Base }} Alinon the Alchemist is a Breton alchemist residing in Camlorn. He is found in the chapel inside the city. Interactions Hidden in Flames Alinon the Alchemist is working on a way to cure the unique lycanthropy that Faolchu has spread through the city. General Mandin asked the Vestige to help him complete the cure. The Hidden Harvest Alinon the Alchemist also appears in , outside Frostbreak Fortress. He assists the Vestige in his attempts to defeat the Winterborn camped inside. Dialogue In Crosswych: "You arrived at an auspicious time in Crosswych. I came here to examine the citizens for signs of lycanthropy and found the town overrun by bandits." :What are you doing here? "Now that we have a cure to Faolchu's strain of lychantrophy, General Mandin and I decided to search Glenumbra for remnants of the curse. We're going to root it out!" ::How's that working out? "Slowly and dangerously. I hope Mandin is having more success than I am. The Red Rooks have certainly been an annoyance. The more of them you put in the ground, the better." ;Long Live the King "Werewolves, harpies―what's next? Probably an enraged pack of lamias with banekin riding atop their backs! You know, that actually might be fun. I'll send word to you when they finally get here." :What are you going to do now? "I had hoped to run into my old friend Darien here. This is just the sort of situation he loved to find himself in. I know something happened in Coldharbour, but I can't believe he's dead. He's out there, somewhere. I can feel it in my bones." ::Do you know where you might go next? "I have a couple of ideas. Not ready to share them yet, but I won't stop until I find him in some brothel in Abah's Landing or at a tavern in Murkmire." Quotes *''"I recoginise that Orc standing beside you. That's King Kurog! I'm honored that you and the king came to find me. I just wish you had gotten here sooner, before the rest of my squad was lost."'' – Alinon in Wrothgar *''"I heard you ran the Red Rooks out of town. That should make my work much easier. Thank you."'' – After the quest "Crosswych Reclaimed" has been completed Gallery Alinon in Orsinium.png|Alinon in Trivia *After the events in Camlorn, Alinon can be seen in Crosswych, doing research. *While meeting him at Frostbreak Fortress, he tells the Vestige that he stayed with the Wyrd Sisters and learned from them about the Reik. This can only be heard if the sentence, "You're far from home." is clicked, which is only accessible if he was previously helped during the Camlorn quest. *At the end of 's main quest, Alinon may be spoken to, and the dialogue that follows gives foreshadows to , and , as well as mentioning Darien Gautier. Appearances * ** Category:Online: Bretons Category:Online: Males Category:Online: Camlorn Characters Category:Online: Crosswych Characters Category:Orsinium: Frostbreak Fortress Characters Category:Orsinium: Characters